An electric vehicle (EV) whether implemented as a battery electric vehicle (BEV) or plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) includes a high-voltage storage electrical energy storage device such as a battery, ultracapacitor or other similar device. When the EV is operated, the electrical energy storage device becomes discharged and needs to be recharged. Recharging of the EV electrical energy storage device when the EV is stationary may be performed at home in the driveway, at a work parking area, at a commercial charging station, or the like using an electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) system during times when the EV owner or other authorized person may not have direct or immediate control of the EV.
An EVSE system generally includes an electrical power supply subsystem that is electrically connected (e.g., coupled) to a large-scale power grid and a computer controlled charger (e.g., electrical power source) electrically coupled to an electrically conducting cable (i.e., conductor, wiring, etc.) terminated by a connector (i.e., plug, jack, etc.). The connector is detachably coupled (e.g., connected, plugged into, hooked up, inserted into, joined with, mated to, and the like) to a receptacle (e.g., port, charge port, input, jack, fitting, etc.) on the EV such that the EV electrical energy storage device can be recharged from the electrical power source. The electrical cable may include electrical conductors to provide two-way electrical communication between the charger controller, the connector, and the EV. Additionally, or alternatively, some or all communication between the charger controller, the connector, and the EV may be implemented wirelessly via devices such as key fobs, cell phones, smart phones, and the like.
There is, of course, a cost associated with furnishing the electricity; hence, there is a desire to prevent unauthorized use of the EVSE. EVSE systems and EVs can include a latching apparatus that provides for locking the EVSE connector into the EV receptacle with unlatching to be performed only by an authorized person. Thus, before the EVSE controller will permit actions such as connecting the EVSE connector to the EV receptacle, locking the EVSE connector to the EV receptacle, turning on the electrical power in the EVSE conductor and connector, unlocking the EVSE connector from the EV receptacle, and, thereby, allowing the EVSE connector to become disengaged (e.g., disconnected, uncoupled, pulled out, unhooked, etc.) from the EV receptacle, some form of authorization is sometimes implemented at one or more steps of the charging process. However, conventional techniques at preventing unauthorized disconnection of the EVSE connector from the authorized user's EV such as using a physical key actuated mechanical lock, an electronic key fob signal, and the like can be inconvenient or bothersome to the authorized user.